


玻璃球里的勇者

by rekiday



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiday/pseuds/rekiday
Summary: 7话衍伸
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 3





	玻璃球里的勇者

举办s赛的前一个雨夜，历甩掉兰加，一个人逃走了。

知念实也打着伞站在路灯下。落水狗一样的历，闯进他的视线。实也本想叫他的名字。

“历...”

实也只能发出前半个音节。在那之后，他不知道自己喉咙里发出多么痛苦的嘶喊，一切都被卡车急刹，货物掉落，重物碰撞，人体飞出去，又砸在地面的声音吞没。

历被送上救护车。实也没有勇气跟着上救护车，他站在雨中，原先手中的伞不知到了哪里。身体被雨水完全浸湿。

实也留下，远远看着混乱的事故现场。不敢靠前，也不离开。

血水混着雨流到自己脚下，实也被逼得一步步往后退。

“不要...”实也喃喃。历身体里流出来的那些血，还是沾到脚尖。

“不要...不要...”

/

十五年后，东大校园。

知念实也正匆匆赶往实验室。学生刚打电话来，说观察仪器显示，病人脑内波动情况出现了较大的变化，不同往常。

“植物人无法恢复如常，除了身体机能无法给予支持外，学界提出，还有一种可能是，病人本身不愿意从深眠中清醒。”

实也在大学课堂上，记住了教授的这段话。记了很久。

那天雨夜的事故，历受了很严重的伤，身体多处骨折，内脏也受损严重。医生的全力抢救下，历最终捡回一条命。

但历并没有清醒。像是陷入一段漫长至极的睡眠，只能靠输营养液维持最基础的生理机能。

也许历不愿意醒来。实也隔着玻璃窗，审视胸口轻轻起伏，只像是单纯睡着了的历。

从那时起实也就那么想，历其实早就好了...但就是不愿意醒来。不愿意再作为喜屋武历...在这个世界活下去。

事故之后很长一段时间，实也都不再滑滑板。他坐在房间，灯也不开，窗帘紧闭，像普通高中生那样，弹起会让他受欢迎的吉他。

做一个普通高中生，考上最好的大学，找到最好的工作，顺风顺水地结束一生———本来是可以这样。

还不如就干脆地当场死掉。偶尔，实也会做出阴暗的假设。可是历没死，还活着，还在呼吸，有时还会露出几乎难以察觉的笑容。实也对此感到愤恨不已，一副很幸福的模样，却对谁也不说，对谁都关闭。

“实也的志向是医科吗？”

填报大学志愿时，实也毫不犹豫填写了东大医科。

“不是啊，根本没兴趣。”实也坦白道。

“那为什么...虽然做医生是会很赚钱啦。”

实也在内心嗤笑。根本不是为了那种肤浅的理由。

这世上也有只靠营业液活着的人。但，那种活法也能算活着吗？实也想到玻璃窗里的历，很多次，他都想用力地敲打窗户，想要叫醒历，喊，喂！你这家伙，究竟还要装睡到什么时候？

自然，历不会给出任何反应。实也一开始只是难过，后来愈加愤怒，他还是觉得这是个谎言，一个代价巨大的谎言。实也绝对要揭开这个谎言，要砸碎历在的那个水晶玻璃球，把里面的历，完好无损地取出来。

“知念桑，你听到我说的了吗？”

实也被拉回现实。

“...嗯。”实也点头，“就是说我能凭这个设备进入病人的大脑，知道他在做什么...梦。但我本人无法做出任何更改，只是旁观...是这样吗？”

“是的。”学生有些担忧地点点头，“而且，只是理论上这样。也就是说，知念桑，是第一个被实验者。”

那有什么关系。实也不以为然，至今为止这么多年，实也所做的一切，都是为了打开历的大脑，进入其中。实验还是理论，他都不在乎。

“知念桑，我个人是觉得我们可以先在动物上进行几次实验...”

“动物也会做梦吗？”

“是的，比如狗。”

“狗会做什么梦呢？”实也像是自问，“房子，狗食，草地，一个没有脸孔，只有气味的主人...。狗只能记住这些吧。只记住这些，就足够幸福了。”

“…知念桑？”

“没什么。”实也垂下眼，“我们开始吧。”

/

雨夜。历和兰加都没有撑伞。两人间的雨水像是一道屏障，将彼此隔开。

“兰加...你非去不可吗？”历低头，雨水浸湿衣物，浑身都在发抖。

“对不起。历，我...”

“我们不是约好了！说好兰加你再也不会跟爱抱梦滑了！”

“可是，历。”兰加很真诚，“历，我想跟爱抱梦滑...一想到会跟他滑，我就很兴奋...。爱抱梦他，很强。历，你明白吗？”

历，难道你不那么觉得吗？

历，难道你不感到兴奋吗？

历，难道你，飞不到那么高的位置吗？

“够了！”喜屋武历大喊。

他剧烈地喘气，面前的兰加很显然被吓了一大跳。

“历...你，还好吗？”兰加眼中很哀伤。

历从纷乱的思绪中清醒。刚刚那些话不是兰加说的...那会是谁？历紧张地四处看，明明雨中除了他和兰加，谁也不在。

“够了。我，我现在要回去。”

历甩甩湿掉的额发，撇开兰加离开。

“历！”兰加在后面呼喊。

笨蛋。有本事倒是追上来。历很想哭，但还是咬住嘴唇，不让眼泪流出。直到口中出现血腥味，眼泪也不争气地掉下来，和脸上的雨水融合。温暖又冰冷。

历鬼魂一样游荡在街道。他没办法阻止兰加参加s赛，也没法阻止兰加飞高，很高，很高，到爱抱梦的身边。

一个他去不到的地方。

要是爱抱梦...消失就好了。历忍不住苦笑。如果没有爱抱梦，那这个世界也就没有s赛。他曾真心实意热爱过的赛场...他爱惜他的滑板就像高中生热爱自己的第一把吉他。

兰加也在那个s赛场鸟一样飞向高空...除了历，也被爱抱梦，被所有人看到。那么s赛场消失就好了，但兰加也会去更大更好的赛场，那全世界的滑板赛场都消失好了，不，干脆让滑板也从这个世界消失...

诶？历止住步伐。

让滑板，从这个世界，消失？

哈哈。历捂住自己的眼睛，无所顾忌地大笑起来。

他听到卡车紧急鸣笛的声音。

历的思考前所未有的清晰。他站在道路中央，背对卡车打过来的强光。

历闭上眼，张开手臂。

这下，一定可以飞得很高了吧。

/

（那天起，世界，被重新修正了。）

“尼酱！你还要赖床到什么时候？！”

历猛地睁开眼睛。

妹妹闯进他的房间，怒气冲冲，把被子从历身上往下扯。

“再不起床真的要迟到了哦！真是的！”

“啊...抱歉。我现在就起床。”

历揉揉眼。摊开手，检查有没有伤口，手掌完好无损。再翘起脚，脚也没有骨折。

奇怪...。历感到恍惚。

“昨晚，咳，那个，”历小心翼翼地提问，“我大概什么时候回来的？”

“哈？”妹妹嘴里塞着牙刷，含糊不清地回答，“我怎么记得。就跟往常差不多啊。”

“我没出什么事吗？脸上有点伤之类的...”

妹妹眨眨眼。她伸一只手过来，抚摸历的额头。

“没发烧啊...”妹妹疑惑，“为什么刚起床就满嘴胡话。”

历沉默。也就是说，昨天那些事...只是一个梦而已。是的，只是梦。

“我出门啦！”历开朗地跟家人道别。

“啊，等等！历，你忘记便当了！”妈妈有些无奈地提醒。

“差点忘了！“历小跑过来，接过便当。

真奇怪。自己竟然会忘记带便当。历觉得稀奇。但不愿意想太多。

兰加也在老地方等自己。一看到兰加的身影，历便兴冲冲地跑过去。

“兰加！久等了。”

“也没等多久。”兰加温和地笑。

“那我们走...”

历下意识地想去握什么，他去看自己左手，左手本来应该拿了什么？他和兰加，本来都...。历呆呆伫在原地，看着自己的左手掌。

“历，怎么了吗？”兰加疑惑道。

“总觉得哪里怪怪的。”历恍惚道，“哪里，不太对劲。我们平时也是走路上学吗？”

“不是。”兰加摇摇头。

历吞吞口水。“那是...？”

兰加指指不远的公交站台，“是去那边搭公交车啊。拜托，历你今天怎么这么奇怪，我要快点去学校买炒面面包吃...”

历被兰加拉着走。“抱歉...”他忍不住说。说完又怔住。

为什么要道歉？

放学后，兰加也等着自己一起回家。历感到心中很温暖。他喜欢兰加。无论什么时候，和兰加一起做什么事都不会腻。要是能一直这样下去就好了。要是能什么都不改变...不论什么时候，走到校门口，都能看到兰加在等着自己就好了。

“要去游戏室吗？”兰加问。

游戏室？

“我们之前也会去游戏室玩吗？”

兰加眼神复杂地看着历。

“你今天真的好奇怪...是不是身体不太舒服，不如我陪你回家，你休息下比较好。”

历被兰加拉住手腕，梦游一样走在路上。

傍晚，历借着晚饭吃太撑要出去消食，一个人从家里跑了出来。

以往这个时候，他都会和兰加一起去一个地方。

历走到那个并不陌生的路口。昨天，也许是做梦，和兰加在这里发生了争执。是因为什么发生争执的？自己好像生了很大的气，两个人都被雨水淋湿了...身体很冷，心脏也一抽一抽地难受。

兰加那时说，“我想...”

“我想——————”

“————————”

一个被消去的空白。历无论如何也回想不起。

兰加究竟想要什么？为什么自己连这么重要的事也无法记起。他很懊恼，不如明天直接去问兰加好了...可是，如果这一切，真的只是一个梦呢？

“历。”

历猛地抬起头。

不远处的路灯下，伫立着一个小小的，背后有猫咪尾饰的身影。

“...实也？”历吃力地叫出那人的名字。

“我说哪里觉得奇怪。”实也狡黠地笑。眼中却盛满眷念，和隐忍的痛苦。

“这里，已经没有滑板了吧？”

/

“为什么要逃走？”

实也快步走向历，历被逼得倒退，衣领被实也一把拎起。

“实也...突然干什么，你冷静好不好。“历脚步不稳，手肘往后撑，跌倒在地。

他还想说些什么。脸上突然多了些湿润又温热的东西。

“你这家伙...只顾自己，自私鬼，可恶的史莱姆....”实也哽咽道。眼中还不断有泪水流下，落到历的脸上。

“别哭，实也。”历去抬手，想去碰实也哭泣的脸，被实也一把打开。

“原来这就是你想要的。史莱姆，你真是虚伪。”实也狠狠擦两下脸，“s赛场也消失了。滑板店也消失了。这个世界的滑板都被你消除了吧？真是一个很好的梦啊...”

“但是，为什么，历？”

实也发狠地盯着历的眼睛。

滑板...历喃喃自语。

有什么，被重新从坟墓里撬了出来。

“滑板...为什么实也你说得出那个词？”

实也吸吸鼻子，没有回答。

“真讨厌...明明费了好大的力气。”

历想从地上爬起，逃离实也。“明明，把一切都修好了...”

“没有滑板也无所谓？”实也问。

“不是的……”

“以后都不再滑滑板也没关系？”

“都说了不是那样！！”

“可是历，这里已经没有滑板了。”实也捉住历的手，不让他逃。“这难道不是你的愿望吗？”

“不是的...”历眼睛发红，“我，我只是、”

“你讨厌滑板。”

“不是！！！！！！！”

实也冷冷看着历，看他逐渐崩溃，自己却始终抓着他的手，直到连手掌都觉得疼痛。

“我只是不想兰加离开...”

历轻声说。

“实也，你记得不记得，兰加踩在滑板上，飞向天空的样子。”历眼中充满向往，“我好喜欢看着那样的兰加。好像天上来的天使，...来到我身边。”

连走在兰加身边，都好像会被他身后的羽翼抚过。

忍不住战栗。

忍不住产生错觉。

也许我也可以像那样，飞起来。

“实也，我希望兰加能飞得高高的。但我也不想他从我身边离开...”历苦笑。

“可这不可能。”

实也狠狠注视着历。等着他的答案。胸口像要涌出什么，上下起伏着。

“…我思考了很久，究竟要怎么做才可以。我一直在拼命练习，墙上最高的位置，哪怕五次里我有一次能碰到，那我或许就有资格...站在兰加身边。可是就连这么简单的事，我也做不到。”

“所以把我爱着滑板这件事，从这里剔除就好。”历摸到自己胸口，“这样，那就谁也不会离开。”

“你个...”

“蠢货。”

实也咬牙切齿，将历的脸拉近自己，额头同历的相抵。

“实也？”

实也用尽力气，一记头槌狠狠撞上历的额头。

/

(他也是来，修正这一切的。）

历被闹钟惊醒。

像做了一个噩梦。历仍有些气喘。

今天妹妹没有来暴力叫自己起床，说明自己还没有迟到。

他拿过床头的手机，点亮屏幕，今天是周日，怪不得。

实也昨晚发了消息，说他今天会来自己家看比赛，让历记得早早起床。可那时历早已进入梦乡。

糟糕...历从床上跳起，拖鞋也忘穿，一路蹬蹬冲到楼下。

“实也...！”

被大叫着名字的男孩漫不经心地瞥历一眼，吹口手中的热牛奶，略有些挣扎地一口饮尽。

“抱歉，”历仍喘着气，“我昨晚早早就睡了...没看到实也的消息。”

“猜到了。”实也毫不惊讶，“伯母给我开的门。”

“嘿嘿...。”历挠挠头，傻笑着。

二人用完早餐，准时打开电视机，收看比赛直播。

“现在我们看到的是驰河兰加选手...驰河选手是今年刚进入国家队的新人，虽然初出茅庐，实力却非常强劲...站在他身旁的想必大家都不陌生，我们的老朋友爱之介...”

“兰加...”历的眼中闪着光，“好厉害！实也你看到没有，刚刚那个动作！”

“我也有眼睛好不好。”而且这家伙还自动无视了爱之介。实也忍不住翻白眼。一只手拿出手机，悄悄开始查兰加的维基百科。

“驰河兰加，出生在加拿大，成长在加拿大，十八岁以前从未到过日本。据说是偶然的一次机会，爱之介前往加拿大度假时偶遇兰加，因此同滑板结缘，并走上国家队之路。”

“喜屋武历，土生土长冲绳人。和自己的青梅竹马知念实也曾在高中时组建过滑板爱好社。自称十年难遇的滑板爱好者，目前是新晋国家队选手——驰河兰加的忠实粉丝。”

东大某实验室。年轻的女性研究员坐在系统前，眼镜倒映出屏幕光，手指噼里啪啦地录入信息。

“而迄今为止，他们的人生，还从未相交过。”

研究员瞥到房间内，静静躺在床上的知念实也。他看上去只像是睡着了。

“知念桑...我不知道这么做，是不是正确的。”录入信息的手指，停在半空。

修正历的世界，是可行的。代价是，切断返回现实世界的退路。

研究员单薄的背影轻轻抽动，像在抑制哭泣。

但这是知念实也的愿望。

玻璃球，很遗憾，最后没能被打碎。

勇者展开了冒险，决心打倒那个可恶的史莱姆，将公主救回。

勇者来到史莱姆的城堡，突破城门，挥舞着宝剑，一路来到史莱姆的王座。

然而王座上坐着的不是史莱姆。是皮肤和头发都仿佛冰雪一样的人。睡着似的，倚靠在王座上。

那个可恶的史莱姆则像狗一样，一边哀鸣，一边舔舐沉睡之人的脸颊。

史莱姆来到勇者的脚边，咬他的裤腿，要他用一个吻，吻醒公主。

“如果那样，我之后会杀了你。”身材娇小的勇者冷冷说。

史莱姆听不懂。只是点头点头。

“白痴。”勇者骂。

他朝王座走去。

代替吻，剑刺入了公主胸口。

身后的史莱姆惨叫起来。扑到公主身边，疯了一样舔他冰雪似的脸。

很快，公主的身体化作闪闪发光的粉末，飞向空中。

从此，城堡里只剩杀死公主的勇者，和邪恶、哀伤的史莱姆。

“故事在这里结束。”

“故事...

也将继续下去。”

研究员缓缓，敲下最后一个键。

fin. 


End file.
